


The Start of a Brew-tiful Friendship

by Narqelion_Fading_Fire



Series: Countless Fanfics [1]
Category: Countless Heroes, TTRPG Streams
Genre: Countless Heroes - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Homebrew 5e world, NPC and PC musings, Timeline: during 71 and 72, Vayl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narqelion_Fading_Fire/pseuds/Narqelion_Fading_Fire
Summary: A series of unofficial "downtimes" from Countless Heroes and the world of Vayl. Set during episodes 71 and 72.Focusing on an artist NPC (also unofficial) and her behind the scenes work for the resistance...and also her quiet interest in a fellow coffee drinking former rebel. (may contain minor spoilers for episodes 69 and 70)





	1. The Start of a Brew-tiful Friendship

“The Start of a Brew-tiful Friendship”  
(during episode 71)  
**The Beer Forge**

It was a light morning, only a few people slowly trickling in for an early lunch or a very late breakfast. Ivy heard a slight huff and looked up to see a familiar Elven woman with dark brown hair slip up to the bar and lean on it heavily. “Morning, Ivy.” She mumbled in a light brogue.

“One large coffee coming up.” Ivy said, already motioning to one of the other dwarves behind her. “Rough day already, Kel? You look like you had a night.”

Narqelion shrugged vaguely. “You know I’m always a hot mess before coffee.”

“And you’re so much better after?” Ivy teased.

“Well, I'm a wide awake hot mess, so there’s that.” Narqelion said with a light laugh. Gold and orange flecks lit up in her grey eyes as Ivy passed her the coffee.

Ivy shook her head as she counted out the coins. “Still paying forward? You know, you could just invite this person for coffee. Maybe even, I don’t know, **talk**. That is what you do for a living.”

Narqelion spluttered, coughing. “I was told to discreetly keep a finger on the pulse of the city, and specifically not interact with their group.”

Ivy laughed, “Says the rule-breaker. Zreet told me about the “recruitment poster” fiasco, she’s been laughing about it all week.”

“Oh come on, it would work! If Aldion started a guild, with that poster we’d have people lining up in the streets to join in minutes.” She glanced around before pulling out her notebook and flipping through it. “Look at this picture and tell me I’m wrong.” She said, turning it around to show Ivy.

“Sure, but would they want to join the guild, or just Aldion?” Ivy asked, taking the notebook and looking it over.

Narqelion brushed this away dismissively. “Semantics. Get them in the door first, then win them over with a stirring speech on heroics and the good of the city, or whatever.”

“And in spite of that amazing pitch, he still said no? I’m shocked. Truly.” Ivy retorted, flipping through the book slowly and looking over the other pictures.

“It would work! The best place to hide is in plain sight. Besides, it’s not like that man doesn’t stand out.” Narqelion pointed out, sipping her coffee.

Ivy paused on a page, raising her eyebrows. “I see you’ve taken an interest in the new city guard, or at least one of them. Now I’m positive I know who the coffee’s for.” Ivy turned the notebook back around, pointing at the picture. “I’m pretty sure he didn’t mean for you to watch them that closely.”

Narqelion blushed, small tongues of flame appearing in her hair. “First of all, I am a painter, and painting various subjects while they’re at work is perfectly normal and makes for a good cover as to why I’m watching people. And second, I was never told not to watch the training of the city guard. I think it’s pretty important. It should be documented for posterity as part of the city’s rebuilding process.”

“Uh huh, and that’s why the pictures of “the guard” training all center on one individual.”

“There are other people in some of them!” Narqelion said defensively, reaching for her notebook.

“Yeah, in the background.” Ivy laughed, handing it back. “Seriously, you should just talk to him. You talk to Cyl.” 

“Cyl is a fellow artist who now owns a gallery. Talking to her makes perfect sense for my cover.” 

Ivy nodded to the rapier at Kel’s hip. “And that doesn’t give you an excuse to visit the Chalice?”

“It’s not about having an excuse, it’s about having a legitimate reason. And I’m definitely not the “guard type”. Rule breaker, remember?” She lifted her cup and then looked down at it sadly. “Now I need more coffee.”

“Coffee isn't the answer to everything, you know.” Ivy said, taking her mug.

“You’re right. Coffee is the question, yes is the answer!” 

Ivy rolled her eyes, refilling the drink herself. “So, how much trouble did you get into for the poster idea?”

Narqelion scrunched up her nose. “I was given some considerably less pleasant extra assignments this week. Thus my looking terrible this morning.”

“Honestly, I don’t know how you manage not to get in more trouble for the stunts you pull.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m a delight.” Narqelion replied, placing a hand on her chest in mock indignation.

“You’re something.” Retorted Ivy, handing her another coffee. She glanced over Kel’s shoulder. “You’ve got company and I’ve got other customers, we’ll talk later. Remember what I said, okay? Morning Zreet.”

Narqelion made a face at her, closing her sketchbook as an Aarakocra with white and grey plumage came up next to her. “Good morning, Zreet.”

“Is it? Because you look terrible. Good morning, Ivy.” Zreet said, eying Kel’s mussed hair and the light bruise on her cheek. “I take it things didn’t go well?”

Narqelion grinned. “You should see the other guys. Honestly though, the bruise is from a few nights ago, before that little “errand”. I just got caught up in a bar fight, nothing serious.”

“And you didn’t heal it...because? I mean you do know that spell.”

“I was busy.” Kel said defensively. “It’s just a bruise. I’ve had worse.”

“And would this perhaps be a bar fight that I’ve heard about, Kel? Or maybe read about?” Asked Zreet meaningfully.

“I’m sure I wouldn’t presume to know what knowledge you may or may not have of the goings on in this city Zreet.” Narqelion replied innocently.

“Did they see you?”

“Not directly.” Narqelion said, shifting uncomfortably under her gaze. “Look, I didn’t step in for the first one. I just wanted to make sure everyone got out and got home okay. That’s all. Nothing wrong with a good bar fight now and then.”

“Mmhmm.”

Narqelion cleared her throat. “Anyway...what’s been going on while I was out?”

“Report first, idle gossip second. Did you get it?” Zreet asked.

“Of course I got it, what do you take me for?” Kel scoffed.

Ivy’s work pulled her too far away to hear the rest of their conversation, as more patron trailed in. It was some time later when she heard Kel’s voice cry “He sent them where?!” And turned around in time to see her run out the door, leaving behind an exasperated Zreet.

__________________  
**The Chalice.**

The sounds of weapons crashing and the grunts of people who didn't manage to block in time filled the air of the practice grounds. 

Owen sat on the bench, slowly removing the bandages around his knuckles. “You’re gettin’ better, Nathan.” 

“Don’t humor me, Owen.” Nathan complained tiredly, sitting next to him. 

“I mean it. You still need a lot of practice, but you’re improving.”

“Too slowly.” Nathan muttered, rolling his shoulders. “Does this get any easier?”

“With time. You’re too impatient with yourself, you need to practice, just like with your art.” Owen said, his eyes searching the yard as he spoke.

“I know you’re right, but that doesn’t make it any easier.” Nathan looked up, and followed his gaze. “What’s wrong?”

“Possibly nothin’...do you see a tabby cat around here?”

Nathan’s gaze shifted around the semi-crowded arena for a moment. “No...should I?”

“It’s been showing up here near every morning. And I think it followed me home from the bar the other night. This is the first time I haven't seen it in weeks.” Owen

“You think someone’s watching you? Any idea who?” Nathan asked.

“Hard to say really. But there's definitely something going on with that cat. I think-” 

He broke off suddenly as an Elven woman burst into the courtyard. Her dark hair was tumbled down behind her, and she was breathing heavily as she searched the courtyard. When she saw Owen and Nathan, she froze in place. A blush spread across her face and she quickly turned around and ran back out the door. 

“What was that about?” Asked Nathan, staring after her.

“I have no idea.” Owen said slowly. “Am I seein’ things, or was her hair...on fire?”

“No, I saw it too.” Nathan said standing up. “Have you ever seen her here before?”

“I haven’t, but I think we should find out what’s goin on here.”

There was no sign of her outside, and after several minutes of searching, they were forced to give up. 

“Well whoever she is she’s definitely fast.” Said Owen. “C’mon, we’d better head out, I’ve got work to do and you’ll be late for lunch if you don’t hurry. I’ll keep an eye out, and you see if the others have seen anything suspicious. Well, besides the usual I mean.”

“I’ll be sure to ask.” Said Nathan, still frowning at the street. “Thanks for the lesson Owen. Same time tomorrow?”

“I’ll be here.” Owen acknowledged with a wave as he headed back inside for his pack. 

Owen collected his things and went to check in with Holly and the hospital. He kept an eye out but didn’t see the woman or the cat again. 

As he was talking a short break later, however, an exasperated-looking Holly walked up to him and handed him a mug. “This came for you. Please tell your friends to stop using me as a messenger service.” 

“Sorry about that. Who left it?” Owen asked, taking the mug. 

“I have no idea. She left this letter with it. Tell her to bring it herself next time.” 

Owen glanced at the coffee and unfolded the letter.  
_“Roses are red._  
Life is hard.  
I’m not a poet.  
Coffee.  
“PS. Please bring the empty mug to the practice yard tomorrow, or return it to the Beer Forge. -A Friend.”

Owen stared at it in confusion and glanced at the coffee. That didn’t sound quite like any of the group he knew, and he couldn’t imagine Aldion or Zreet sending him coffee, let alone a ridiculous poem. There was definitely something strange going on here. 

____________

(during episode 72)  
**The Chalice.**

Owen looked around the yard warily, but nothing looked out of place. There were recruits around, but all were familiar faces. He worked with them for a while, alternately supervising and sparring with them himself. Nathan showed up after a while and he took some time to help him, and it was during the end of their match that he saw the tabby cat again. 

Nathan almost got in a good hit while he was distracted. Owen just managed to block it, reacting instinctively and flipping Nathan on to his back. He looked up quickly, but the cat was gone. “All right, something is definitely going on.” Said Owen, panting slightly.

“Ow. I know I said don’t go easy on me Owen, but that kind of hurt.” Nathan objected, sitting up.

“Sorry about that. I was distracted.” Owen offered him a hand and helped up. “I saw that cat again.”

“Where?” Nathan turned to look as well.

“On the other side of that fighting half-elf pair, opposite the door.”

“I don’t see-wait, there! It’s headed toward the back of the building.” Nathan said, starting after it immediately.

Owen followed, and they’d gone nearly across the whole courtyard when they caught up with it. The cat sat calmly watching them. “Careful, said Owen.” As they drew closer.

The cat blinked up at him calmly and started purring. 

Nathan knelt down to get a better look at it. “Maybe it’s-” 

The cat disappeared. Right in front of them. 

“Ok, no you’re right that’s definitely not a normal cat.” Said Nathan.

“But why lead us-” Owen broke off, cursing slightly as he ran back to the bench where they’d left their packs. He’d been so distracted he hadn’t even thought of it.

Next to his pack was a mug of coffee and a letter.

He opened it carefully.  
_“May your coffee be stronger than the challenges you may face today. But if it’s not, remember, don’t throw your mug at anyone, you need that for refills.”  
“PS. Next time, leave the mug on the bench please. I didn’t take anything else from your pack. -A Friend.”_

“Alright, this is getting ridiculous.” Owen muttered.

“What is?” Nathan asked, coming up behind him. “Where did that come from?”

“That is exactly what I’d like to know. This is the second coffee and letter I’ve received in as many days, and I have no idea who they’re from.” Said Owen, showing him the letter. 

Nathan looked it over. “I don’t recognize the handwriting. What did the other one say?”

“Roses are red, life is hard. I’m not a poet. Coffee. And then it asked me to bring the mug here this morning, or to the Beer Forge.” Owen replied, double checking his pack.

“Poetry?” Nathan asked, grinning. “Sounds like you’ve got an admirer. A secret admirer even.” He teased.

“Very funny.” Owen retorted, taking the letter back. “I’m glad you’re amused.”

“Well if the coffee came from the Beer Forge, you should try asking Ivy. I’m sure she’ll want to know about her mugs disappearing.” He frowned. “Come to think of it I’m not sure I’ve never heard of her letting someone leave with one before.” 

“That’s where I planned on taking that mug later.” Owen said with a tired sigh.

“Well, now you can take this one back. I assume you didn’t just drink it?” Nathan added, collecting his things.

“I had it checked out. Plain old coffee, same as I always order it.” Owen said, shaking his head.

“Well I’m headed there now, if you want me to check it out.”

Owen shook his head. “I appreciate the offer, but I’ll handle it. I’ll check in with Ivy later this afternoon.”

Nathan looked back at the coffee, pausing for a moment. “All jokes aside, whoever is doing this, they clearly know your schedule. Take care, all right?” 

“I always do.”

Nathan raised an eyebrow at him. “Right, of course you do. Seriously, if you need help with this-”

“I’ll let you know.” Owen assured him. “And thank you.”

“Any time.” Said Nathan, glancing at the folded letter once more before heading out to meet up with the others.

_____________ 

The Beer Forge

The forge was fairly busy when Owen walked in later that afternoon. The others had long since headed out by the time he finished his work for the day, their table sat empty and he didn’t see any familiar faces about.

He sauntered up to the bar, waving to catch Ivy’s attention and waiting until she had a minute to spare.

“Hello Owen, what can I get you?” She asked somewhat briskly.

“Afternoon Ivy. I was hopin’ you might be able to help me answer a couple of questions.” He set the mug on the counter. “Someone’s been bringin’ these by-”

“Is that where they went?” Ivy shook her head, looking both less annoyed and less surprised than he’d expected. “That explains things.”

“For one of us, apparently. Do you know the person who’s been leaving them?” Owen asked.

“Wait. You mean you didn’t see her?”

“I didn’t see anybody. Holly didn’t recognize them, and all I ever saw were these notes.” He said, holding them out.

Ivy looked at them briefly and shook her head. “Yeah, I know her.” 

“Would you care to enlighten me a bit?” Asked Owen, when she didn’t continue.

She considered. “I wasn’t instructed **not** to, but I’m not really supposed to. I won’t give you her name, but she’s...on the same side, if you will. Also,” she pulled something out from under the counter and slid it across to him. “She’s the same person who left this. Pass it on to Pip next time you see him.” She glanced behind him, “I’m afraid that’s all I can tell you, so if there’s nothing else? I really need to get back to work.”

“Thank you.” Owen said politely, though he didn’t think this was particularly helpful. “You’re sure she’s not a threat, then?”

“To you?” Ivy laughed. “No. Definitely not.”

“Well, that’s a help at least. Have a good evening.” He accepted the package with some trepidation. It was a thick, carefully wrapped package with a small note that said simply “For Pip.” Inside was a simple but fairly well-crafted book.

Owen opened it and glanced inside. There, in elegant script, were Pip's notes on flirting. Meticulously copied from the first book.

Well this was great. Whoever was sending him coffee and leaving these notes was not only with the resistance, they’d at some point had access to the books that his cell had been using to communicate. Now he had even less idea what was going on. At least Pip would be happy.


	2. Still Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen tries to figure out who keeps buying him coffee. Assisted by Nathan, Cyl and Pip. Kel is still "grounded" for the poster idea.

“The Start of a Brew-tiful Friendship” 

(pt. 2)  
(during episode 73)

**The Chalice**

Owen greeted the appearance of his mid-morning mug and letter with something between resignation and acceptance. No one ever saw who left them, but whatever their goal at this point it was clear they weren’t trying to kill or trap him. He got himself cleaned up and sat down to see what new ridiculous coffee-related humor awaited him. Today’s message had a small drawing of a coffee mug with eyes and a mouth and the words _“You look great today!”_ written above it. Underneath it said _“(Here’s your **complimentary** coffee).”_ He chuckled softly and shook his head. 

“More coffee-based poetry from your admirer?” Asked Nathan walking towards him.

“As a matter of fact, it’s a joke today. Still coffee-based though.” Owen said with a smile.

“Did you talk to Ivy yesterday?” Nathan asked, sitting down.

“I did.” Owen checked to be sure no one was near enough to hear them before continuing. “According to Ivy she’s on our side, but she can’t or won’t say more than that. She also left a package for Pip, full of all his notes on flirtin’. I checked the handwritin’, and it looks the same as it does in the letters. Seems she copied them out by hand.” said Owen.

“But we’ve never seen that writing in the books before, have we? May I see the latest?”

“Be my guest.” Owen said, handing it over.

“Thank you-” he began but broke off, “I’ve seen this before.” 

“You’ve seen that message or you recognize the handwritin’?”

“Neither, actually. I meant the art. I could swear I’ve seen this style before. Something about the flowers…” He trailed off with a slight frown, trying to remember. 

Owen sipped his coffee and waited. He saw the tabby cat staring at him fixedly from a ways off. Likely the familiar of whoever left the coffee. He nodded to it, watching it back. 

“Mari!” Nathan exclaimed, snapping his fingers. “There’s a painting of Mari in her garden with these exact sunflowers! I saw it hanging up at Cyl’s, she said it was done by a friend of hers, but I never met her myself.”

“Well, it looks like I'll be payin’ Cyl a visit this afternoon. Thank you, Nathan.”

“Of course. Do you mind if I come with you? I’m curious to find out who this is.”

“You’re more than welcome to come along. I’m just gonna check in with a couple people before I set out.” Said Owen.

____________

**Cyl’s Gallery**

“Hey guys! Come on in!” Cyl’s cheerful voice called from across the room. “Dub and I are just working on our projects as usual. Right Dub?”

“I guess.” Whatever shrugged, barely glancing up from his canvass.

Cyl grinned as impishly as a Goa could, and leaned over to quickly paint a small yellow heart in the corner of his black and white painting. He still didn’t look up, but the corners of his mouth turned up ever-so-slightly.

Cyl turned her white marbled gaze back to Owen and Nathan. “So, how are both of you today?”

“We’re all right,” said Owen, “and yourself?”

“Oh I’m fine! We’re working with some new colors today.”

They couldn’t help but glance past her at Dub’s dark grayscale canvas as she said this, but neither commented. 

Cyl continued, not noticing as she looked over her own canvas. “I’m not sure whether this yellow is working out how I wanted it. I may have added too much glitter. What do you think?”

“It’s certainly very bright.” Said Owen. 

“Of course,” Said Cyl, smiling. “That was the idea.”

“Well, you certainly managed it.” Nathan studied it. “I think it looks good.”

“Hmmm. Oh! I have just the thing!” She looked around the disorganized room. “Now where did Mo put that iridescent purple when he came over last week…” She started looking through boxes and drawers but paused, looking back up at them. “Why did you guys come over, anyway? Did you need something? Not that you aren’t always welcome, obviously.”

“Thank you, Cyl.” Nathan said, smiling. “We could actually use your help with something. Do you remember that artist who painted Mari?”

“You mean Kel? Of course I do. She was in here just a few days ago.” Cyl said, still rummaging through painting supplies. “She’s got some stuff hanging up in the corner over there.” 

“How long has she had a corner?” Asked Owen.

“Oh, I don't know. A few weeks, I guess. She paints with Dub and I some days. She said she likes to be around people sometimes when she’s working, but not too close, you know? Why are you looking for her anyway?” 

“Apparently, she’s been sending Owen coffee.” Nathan made his way around the clutter, looking carefully at the art. “See? These are the same sunflowers, what did I tell you?” He said, pointing at one of them.

“Well, that sounds nice.” Said Cyl. 

“She’s also been potentially following him and sending him love letters.” Nathan added, disappearing behind a sculpture as he studied the other canvases.

“They’re **not** love letters.” Owen said, sounding mildly exasperated. He appreciated Nathan’s help, but he could’ve done without his ribbing.

“Are you sure about that?” Nathan asked, pausing by one of the other paintings with a growing smile.

“Did you find something?”

“Quite possibly.” Said Nathan, sounding highly amused. “Come here, you should see this.”

“Well now I’m kinda curious too.” Said Cyl, following Owen.

Nathan gestured to the small painting, and Owen stared in complete surprise. 

“Oh, I remember that one.” Said Cyl. “She did that one a while ago.”

“I’ve never seen this picture before.” said Owen, still baffled.

“Her paintings are often through someone else’s eyes.” Said Dub.

They all turned to stare at him.

“The cat!” Nathan said, suddenly. “It must be her familiar. That’s how she made it disappear so fast the other day. And she can see through its eyes like I can with Binksie.

“Where is Binksie anyway?” Cyl asked curiously.

“ **Bonding** with his new pet.” Said Nathan, shaking his head.

“Binksie has a pet? What kind?”

“Don’t ask.” Nathan said tiredly.

Owen was still staring at the painting of him, not quite sure what to make of it. Around it were other pictures of the city, forest, various people. Including most of their group. There was even one of Pesk. “How long has she been watching us?” Owen wondered.

Cyl tilted her head as she studied the paintings. “Huh. I hadn’t really thought about it like that. I mean she does draw other people too. And a few of us do stand out. Pip posed for that one, I remember. There were eggtubes **everywhere** for that one. Mo came over right after, and he kinda freaked out when he saw the mess. It was pretty bad. They helped clean up though.”

“But why is she following me?”

“You are an attractive man, Owen.” Nathan pointed out. “And she obviously enjoys drawing you.” 

Owen ignored this. “Cyl, what does this friend of yours look like? Does her hair catch fire?”

“Sometimes. Mostly when she’s nervous. It’s actually really nice having her around this time of year, cos she’s always warm.” Cyl kinda frowned. “How did you know? I thought you two hadn’t seen her before.”

“So did we, but an Elven woman with flaming hair burst into the training yard the other day, stared at Owen and then ran back out.” Said Nathan.

“Was she about this tall-” Cyl held up a hand, “with brown hair and gray eyes? Wears dark colors?”

“That sounds about right.” Owen confirmed.

“Then that was Kel. Was there like a lot of flame, or just a little? Did she look upset?

“A fair amount, and no, not as far as we could see.”

Cyl looked concerned. “She must have been really worried then. She said it responds to her emotions. She finds it really annoying.”

“What was she worried about though? Unless…” Nathan looked at Owen, “Unless she was checking on you. If she found out where you went, that could explain why she ran in.”

“If she had access to the books before, then she might have it now.” Said Owen.

 

“Wait, did you say she has access to the books? What makes you say that?” Cyl asked.

“She left a package for Pip at the Beer Forge. It had all his notes on flirtin’ from the last book.” Owen explained.

“Oh! Well if she’s seen the books then maybe she’s just looking out for us. I mean you were kind of attacked a few days ago, maybe she’s just keepin’ an eye on you. She seems pretty nice, at least I think so.” Said Cyl.

“Either way, I feel like we need to talk to her. If she’s just keepin’ an eye on us so be it, but I’d like to be sure of her intentions. Said Owen.

Nathan grinned “Her intentions? She’s probably-”

Owen raised a hand, cutting him off. “You can stop right there. I already regret lettin’ you come along.” He turned back to Cyl, “Cyl, do you happen to know where this friend of ours might be found?”

Cyl tilted her head in thought. “I mean she never really said where she lived, she just comes in here sometimes. I try not to pry. Pip might know though, he seemed to know her already when they came in here.”

_______________

**Brell Estate**

“Pip? You around?” Owen called out. 

“Friend Owen?” Pip’s head popped up from one of the many burrows in Nathan’s front yard. “Hello! How are you today?”

“Hello Pip. I’m good, and yourself?”

“Pip is very well, thank you! Pip was just getting some vegetables from his root cellar. Pip has had an excellent idea for how to cook the wild boar that he and Primeheart caught when they were hunting.” Said Pip, crawling out of the burrow. “How can Pip help you?”

“I was wondering if you could help me find someone.” Owen said.

“Like...Pip’s sailor friends? They are not difficult to find, down by the docks there are many ladies-”

“Not like Pip’s sailor friends.” Said Owen quickly, while Nathan blushed and fought back laughter. “We’re looking for an Elven woman, I believe her name is Kel. She painted some pictures of you a while ago. Cyl said you might know where to find her.”

“You’re looking for Pip’s friend Kel? Pip does not know where she lives, but Pip can ask.”

“Ask how?”

“The cats! Pip and Kel feed the cats fishy biscuits together, and trade stories sometimes. Kel think Pip’s stories are hilarious!”

“Does she now? She also left you this.” He handed Pip the small book. “She apparently left it with Ivy, and asked that it be passed on to you.”

“She left Pip gift?” Pip accepted the book curiously.

“That she did. It’s your notes from the first book.” Said Owen pointedly.

Pip’s eyes grew wide. “Pip’s flirting notes?” He asked softly.

“Every last one.”

“Pip does not know what to say. Pip did not think he would see these again! How did Kel get Pip’s notes?”

“That is part of what we’d like to find out.” Said Owen. “Think you can help us find her?”

“Pip will do his best! Pip must thank Kel!”

____________

**A Warehouse**

“What have you learned about the guilds?” Aldion asked, leaning back against one of the crates.

“They show promise. I’m still curious about the Soft-Paws, I wasn’t able to find out as much about them. I really like Ms. Fennec’s group, they’re a lot of fun.” Said Narqelion, perched on another crate.

“Why am I not surprised that you like the pirates?” Aldion shook his head. “Have you officially joined then?”

“More or less. They’re my kind of people.” She grinned at him. “Afraid I’ll run away to be a pirate full-time?”

“Hardly. It would suit you.”

“You’d all miss me and you know it. What’s my next assignment?” Kel asked.

“Still keeping an eye on the city for now. Don’t wander too far. I want you in message range just in case things get out of hand.”

“You got it, boss!” She winked and threw him a mock salute.

Aldion smiled slightly and shook his head at her. “I know you get bored easily, but no more posters, okay?”

“Oh come on, you know it would work!” She objected.

“Not a discussion. You’re lucky I found it funny. I’m not even going to ask when you saw me without a shirt, but don’t do it again.” He stood and headed for the door. “Message me immediately if you find anything.”

“Aye.” Kel affirmed, hopping off her crate. She waited a few minutes after he left before she too set out into the evening air. _Still grounded. I guess it could be worse..._


	3. Lightly Roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel talks to Fen, Pip finds Kel (and kind of tries to play wing-man), Owen and Kel finally talk.

**“Lightly Roasted”**  
(pt. 3)  
(during episode 73 and between 73 and 74)

**The Road Outside of Cinderhaven**

Kel left the road and headed into the trees, playing her bagpipes in a familiar tune as she walked. A few moments later her ears caught the sound of a voice up ahead, picking up the song she played.

She followed the sound until she saw a figure drop from one of the trees. Her bright waistcoat and scarfs standing out amidst the dark greens of the trees around them. A woman with unsettling blue eyes several scars across her face, one through her right eye, one across the bridge of her nose and another that ran from her left cheek to her neck.

Her tawny hair was loose with several bobbles and braids, held back by a single blue scarf. She flashed a toothy grin as she shifted to her orange-tan Kitsune form. “Hello Kel! You ready to come back to the Fox’s Howl and resume your true calling?”

“I wish. I’ve missed you and the crew, Fen. But it looks like you’ll have to do without me a bit longer.”

Fennec frowned. “What now? Do I need to have a talk with this boss of yours?”

Kel laughed, “I’d love to see that, I would! There’s some pretty crazy stuff going on right now, and he wants me to stay close.” She grinned widely. “They’d fall apart without me, you know that.”

Fennec grinned back, “Clearly. But what about us? The crew already miss your terrible puns.”

“Excuse you! You mean my glorious puns!” Said Kel in mock outrage.

Fen chuckled, “I do. You’re a treasure.” She leaned back against the tree. “So how long are you land-bound this time?”

“No idea. Hopefully, it won’t be as bad as it sounds.”

“At least you’ll get to spend more time with _lover boy_.” Said Fen slyly.

“ **Fen**!” Kel’s hair immediately caught fire as her face went red. “He is **not** -he doesn’t even know I exist!”

“What **still**? How have you not hit-”

Kel quickly interrupted her, “We’re not talking about this! Look, not all of us are huge flirts, okay? Besides, I doubt he'd be interested, I’m a disaster. An amazing disaster, but still a disaster. He’s better off.”

“Oh please, he’d be lucky to have you!”

Kel shook her head. “ **Anyway**.” She pulled a small package out of her satchel, and handed it to Fen with a flourish. “Here’s what you asked for. And I’ll keep looking for the other things.”

Fen accepted it with a teasing bow. “Thank you, Kel. You are indeed a delight!”

Kel rolled her eyes, smiling. “You’re very welcome, Fen. I’ll be in touch, I promise.”

“You’d better, I miss having a crazy fire-starter on my ship.” Fennec grinned and gave her a brief hug. “You take care, and let me know if we need to break you out.”

Kel laughed, returning the hug. “I’ll keep that in mind, Fen. Thanks.”

“Good, and please stop avoiding _tall and broody_ , okay?”

“Why does everyone keep telling me that?”

“Because you don’t listen. If you talked to him half as often as you drew him-”

“Fen, so help me-”

Fen laughed. “Just trying to help, Kel. Stay in touch.” She winked, and transformed back into her human persona. “The crew will be disappointed.”

“Pass on my regards. Take care, Fen.”

“You know me, I always do!” She waved and headed out.

Kel sighed, and made her way back to Cinderhaven.

____________

**Barrel-Run**

Walking through the light morning crowds, Kel made her way towards the Beer Forge. She was vaguely aware of being watched by an abnormally large amount of stray cats. Frowning, she paused in an alley and cast speak with animals. “Why are you following me?”

_“Told to find. Promised food.” Said the black one._

“Promised by who?” She asked, frowning.

 _“Large, white fur, smell like fish and spice.”_ Said the orange tabby.

“White fur and smells like...you mean Pip? The one who feeds you fishy biscuits?”

_“Fish! Yes!” They purred._

“Why is Pip looking for me?” She wondered aloud. “Where is he?”

 _“Others went to get. Bring here.”_ Said a gray one.

She glanced up at the sky and sighed. “I guess I can wait here.”

After about 20 minutes of standing in the cold alley, feeding the cats, she saw some more cats come running around the corner, followed by a familiar white Farrosh.

“Friend Kel!” Pip barreled toward her excitedly, surprising her with a hug that knocked her over. “Pip has been looking all over for you!”

“Oooff. Hi Pip!” Kel laughed, trying to sit up. “Why are we excited?”

“Because you found Pip’s notes!” 

“What notes?” She asked in confusion.

“Pip’s notes on flirting!”

She froze. “What. How do you-what makes you think that I had anything to do with that?”

“Is what Ivy told Owen when she gave him the book.” Said Pip, letting her up.

“Ivy gave...Oh no...” Her eyes widened, faint bits of flame flickering at the ends of her hair. 

“Kel is upset?” Asked Pip.

“Not with you, Pip. Just...ugh this is going to be more trouble.” She sighed. “Well, I’m glad that you got the notes back. I assume those are the ones you were lamenting the loss of before?”

“Yes, but Pip did not know that you knew about the books! This is why Pip couldn’t say how he lost them! If Pip had known that you already knew then he would’ve told you! How does Kel know about the books?”

Kel considered this. She was already in trouble...and she couldn’t lie to Pip. “Because Kel works for Aldion. I have for a while.”

“This is excellent, now Pip can tell you more of his adventures! But first he must take you back to Owen and Nathan.” He started passing out fishy biscuits to the cats.

“What? Why are they looking for me?” Kel asked, slightly alarmed.

Pip’s expression went blank. “Pip...Pip did not think to ask. Owen gave Pip the book and said they needed to find Kel, so Pip came to find you. Should Pip have asked? Kel does not look happy.”

She sighed again, her hair still flickering slightly. “Kel isn’t happy, but it’s not your fault. Where are they?”

“Owen was right behind Pip.” He looked around.

Kel looked back towards the mouth of the alley, a sinking feeling in her stomach as a familiar figure rounded the corner. She was debating running the other way when she saw a second figure step out of the shadows behind him and caught a glimpse of spidery black magic writhing from their hand towards Owen.

Kel immediately thrust her hands forward, flames streaking out from them and engulfing figure. Her anxiety flipped her magic into overdrive, doubling her spell damage, but as they fell screaming she felt the all-too-familiar surge of wild magic swell around her. “Fudge.” She said in Primordial, as her form shifted.

Owen stared from the smoking body behind him to the very angry looking sheep next to Pip. “What just happened?”

“Kel saved You! Who was that, that just attacked you?” 

Owen looked down at the smoldering corpse, noting what looked like a spider mark on the man’s wrist. “I suspect that was one of our new “friends” we’ve been asking about. But why is she a sheep?”

“Oh, that.” Pip moved as if to pat the sheep, but thought better of it as flames the flickered through her wool. “This happens sometimes when Kel is upset. Is something to do with her magic.”

“She turns into a sheep?”

“No, no, sometimes it is other things. Pip has only seen this happen twice before, the first time she turned into a plant and Pip tried to take her to Mari to help find someone who could fix her, because Mari is good with plants, but then she change back and Pip accidentally drop her, and she started cursing in a language Pip does not understand and burst into flame again.”

Owen just sort of stood there for a moment, trying to process this.

“She will turn back in a minute.” Assured Pip, as the flaming sheep kicked the ground angrily beside him.

“Right, maybe we should not be standing next to a body when that happens. You two stay out of sight and I’ll see that this is handled as properly as it can be.”

The sheep baa’ad angrily and stormed down the alley in the opposite direction, cats scattering out of her path.

“What are frog fritters?” Pip asked, following her. “And why are they flipping?”

She baa’ad again.

“Oh, Pip sees. Is like metaphor. Pip is learning about those.”

_____________

**Barrel Run Dock**

Once Owen had explained things to the guard, leaving a few things out, he headed in the direction Pip and the sheep, Kel he supposed, had disappeared.

He found them sitting on the ground near the docks, surrounded by cats and looking out at the water. She had turned back into an Elf now, he could see the pointed tips of her ears poking out from her wavy brown hair. The flames had died down and were only at the tips of her hair now as she talked to Pip. They didn’t hear him approach and he caught part of their conversation.

“But Pip can help! Pip has many notes now.”

She gave him a wry smile. “I don’t think even Pip’s notes can help me, but I appreciate the offer. I’m just really bad at this.”

“But Kel has many great stories, why don’t you tell him about your adventures?”

“I don’t think-” She broke off there, catching sight of Owen. To his surprise, she immediately blushed, her hair glowing a bit brighter as the color rose on her cheeks.

Pip turned around. “Owen! Meet Pip’s friend Kel! She is an artist and a pirate. She has painted Pip several times and has many good stories of her adventures.”

Kel stood up quickly, offering her hand. “Narqelion Fading-Fire, friends call me Kel, at your service, Dr. Avery.”

“Owen, please.” He corrected, accepting it. “Pleasure to finally meet you. I understand you’re the one who’s been leaving me coffee the past few days?”

Fire spread up through her hair. “Erm. Yes, that was me.” She hurried to add, “I can explain! I’m not stalking you! I just-look,” she lowered her voice. “I was told not to interact with your group but given everything that’s been happening...I just wanted to look out for you all.”

She seemed to be telling the truth, but Owen felt that she was leaving something out. “Why don’t we talk about this somewhere a little more discreet? Let’s head over to the Beer Forge, I’ll buy you a coffee this time.”

Kel’s whole face flushed. “I, uh, you really don’t have to-”

“I insist.” Said Owen pleasantly, determined to figure out what was going on.

_____________

**The Beer Forge**

Leaving Kel and Pip at the table, Owen went up to the bar.

“Morning Owen. What can I get you?” Ivy asked, catching sight of him.

“Morning’, Ivy. Two coffees please.”

“Two?” She glanced past him. “About time. Coming right up.”

“I’m sorry?” Owen asked, slightly puzzled.

“You’ll figure it out.” Ivy responded, passing him two mugs.

He watched her with a raised brow, as he turned to head back to the table. Again he caught a whispered conversation between them.

“Kel has this!” Pip whispered.

“Kel does **not** have this, Pip! Don’t you dare leave!” Kel hissed back.

“Pip has just remembered, Pip left something on the stove!” Said Pip, quickly sliding out of his chair. “Owen and Kel enjoy the coffee!” He was making an odd face, blinking both of his eyes and nodding at Kel. As Owen glanced between them, Kel was frowning at Pip and shaking her head frantically. Pip gave her what looked like a thumbs up. 

Owen stared after him. “What the heck was that about?” 

“Nothing! I mean, I don’t know! Um.” She quickly reached for the coffee, drinking it despite the steam rising from it.

Owen sat down across from her, “I take it the fact that that’s still hot isn’t a problem for you?”

“Um, no.” She fidgeted with the cup, not looking at him. “I’m half Fire Genasi. That’s why my hair…” she gestured at it. “It happens when I’m angry or nervous.”

“And which are you right now?”

It didn’t seem possible, but her face got even redder. “The second one. Um. Sorry about earlier, my spells...sometimes they get kind of overcharged and...odd things happen.” 

Why was she so nervous around him? She seemed fine talking to Pip. “So, I understand you’re an artist.”

“Yes.”

Well, this was going great. “Do you-” He began.

“Look, I’m really bad at small talk.” She blurted. “Which part is bothering you? That I followed you?”

Straight to the point then. “You said you were following us in order to look out for us. Who asked you to do that? You’ve drawn an awful lot of pictures of our group.”

“Aldion asked me to keep an eye on the city. At first, you were all just interesting people, I was a scout, so I saw you all a lot. I watched your group out of curiosity, and then...when everything went down…” she trailed off, her shoulders drooping. “I lost someone, a friend, and I left for a while, just ran off. When I came back, I went back to watching the city...and all of you, and…” She cleared her throat awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry about your friend.” He said gently.

“A lot of people were lost.” She said, fidgeting.

“And why did you start watching us again?”

“Oh, you know, got attached. You’re interesting and you get into a lot of trouble, so I keep an eye out. Quietly. For all of you. Mostly you...” Her voice grew softer as she spoke, the last coming out in a faint whisper.

Owen blinked, had he heard her right? “I’m sorry, did you say-”

She interrupted, speaking in a rush, her hair glowing brightly. “Look, you’re a really interesting person and I’m curious to know more about you, and you’re always so tired looking and every time I hear your voice I want to buy you a coffee, and you’re really really beautiful and I like drawing you, ok? That’s why I keep following you!” She said all of this while staring into her mug, which she gripped tightly in both hands. 

Owen stared at her in shock, an unaccustomed blush rising to his cheeks at her admission. Beautiful? Him? For once, he couldn't think what to say, and an awkward silence fell between them. 

“Why can’t my stupid magic ever be useful? Now would be a great time for it to turn me into a sheep or send me into another dimension.” She muttered after a while. 

He cleared his throat, trying to find his voice. “Well, I’m rather glad it hasn’t.”

She looked up in surprise, her eyes meeting his. “You are?”

It was the first time he’d gotten a good look at her eyes. They had gold and orange flecks moving through them, like burning coals. Fighting the oddly flustered feelings still making him blush, he forced himself to answer with relative calm. “Yes. You’d be a lot harder to talk to.” 

She stared in open surprise for a moment, before a broad grin slowly spread across her face. “Well, in that case Mr. Avery, I think we should have hot, steamy, mind-blowing **coffee** together more often.”

She looked absurdly pleased with herself, and he felt a laugh rise up through his chest at her ridiculous joke. “How about we take it one cup at a time?” He suggested.

She burst out laughing, startling several of the other patrons, and Owen sipped his coffee with a smile. Today was certainly going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written with character advice from Fennec and Joe. Thank you both, the answers you gave me wrote this chapter, and I love your characters deeply.
> 
> Kel feels responsible for an old friend's death (fellow rebel), and fights with some slight self-worth issues. She joined Fennec's pirate crew when she left the city for a while (there will be more on that later too).
> 
> Kel would've avoided the question longer, but she realized how suspicious he was and was afraid Owen would never trust her if she lied about why she was following.

**Author's Note:**

> Narqelion is an original character based on my artistic works for the Countless Heroes series, and interactions with the character's twitter accounts. She's a Bard/Rogue, High Elf/Fire Genasi (thus the hair).  
> Narqelion* (nahr-KEL-ee-on) Qel for short (KEL)  
> (*Narqelion is Quenya Elvish for "Fading Fire" or "Autumn" and is a play on my real names and my usual screen name.)


End file.
